


Lord of the High School Musical

by notironic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical, Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notironic/pseuds/notironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ilbio woz finely goin to big boy skool nd he was v excited 2 mak lots of new frands bc he used 2 b rly lame nd a loser nerd (nd kinda still iz lol) hes also like rly poor. today he was werin a soft irrydessent tturkwoise satan (get it coz, were stanist) shirt tht matched his multi colour eyes (1 was blue and 1 wos green) along with baggy black jea ads with grey patterns on and a big   pair of scruffy convers e and he had a solid gold chain with an rang on round his neck which sparkeled in the sun light he found it in a cav e when he was lokin 4 a new hous (cos hes poor lol) .his drak brown curls that contrasted with his milky white skin were fallig over his well def ined cheek bones and shined in the sun light

he nervosley crept through da corridors tryin 2 hide his face bc he had no self estem bc in his old sKool (get it, coz were kool) he got bullied for his overly chizeled yet feminine features and long flowing curs. he nervolsey puhsed his fick black glasses up his noose and continud 2 hus 1st class whicgh woz enlish

'now class' the red hair ady said as frodo ran to his seat b4 he woz late 'im miss tauriel im your english techer 4 da year n i tolerate no nonsense so shhhhh' but the class didnt shhh n she got rly mad and slapped one of the oppl in the first row. every1 was stunned and quiet

'hey lady boy nerd face' a voice came from behind biblo and bible tured round 'you loook like a lady fagit'

bybo didncare   bc the silky elegent voice came from a bootiful shinig man made of golf literall solid gold and he was butyful and his rippleing musclular biceps were   shinig in the sun ligh cauisng a butigul rainbow on th e wall bc of refrection . elbo fell in love instantly this was the man he wanted to spend da rest ofhis life wiv becas he was flawless and  his golden eyes shined at him byotifully and blpbo couldnt look away he was under a spell

unfortunarly he didnt here taryel angrily stand behind him 'MR BIBLO WAT R U DOIN STARING AT THE GOLD R U GAY ??? EWWWWW' every1 laffed even the teacher and bobli ra n out of the classrom saphhire colorued tears stremming down his gaice. no-one understood himit was baby school over agen (ps if ur a homobphone den fuk off)

in his sed state he accidnlty ran into two dwarfish men  they were kissig n makin out in da corrydoors 'oh my god i m sorry ' bigob sniffed nd wipped his faic 'its okay' one of them asid he looked like a hpster and had lon gangly arms covered in tattooos and he had a bear dd and he wore a plaid shirt and rol up blu skinny   jeans and chujnky boots 'my name is kili and this is fili' he flicked his featherd eaar plug off his fhoulder put down his carrots (gret it bc all hipsters are vegan) and getsured to the other man who looked rly ghetto and had a rlly impresiv booty covered by his black harlem pants. he was also wearing  a white tank top and some super fly snekers and had a heavy gold chain around his neck and on both his rists and he also had a berd and his dark hair was tied in a high pintai. he sassily put his sassy hand on his sassy jutted ouyt hip 'we just a couple of random gau messicans' kili pouted. 'dam it kili' the other one said 'weve been through this were not even mexican gosh you try to hard' he angstily took a sip of his low fat soy chai latter with extra foam and cinnamon sprinkels

'sorry abiut kili he;s rly getto he used 2 b in a gang but now hes not he think s hes messixcan and bc im his brother h ashumes im messican too but were actually danish. we moved here arfter kili ot caught up in a drugs ring and then he refused to smuggle some weeds to chi na and then the gangster boss dint liek n tried 2 kill him so we had 2 move to  america and now we started here at hergwerts. we can show u round if u want' said the hispter 1 kindly. a tear cem to biblos eye. fineley he was acce[pted.


	2. Head biatch b draama bomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guise fangz for da kudois. N to da won h8r, luff meh sanpai ;-; ples. otterwise u guiser da bomb diggididy m8. enjay da next chap

et wes tussday ndf Bilhoes were werin a repedt dungarey wif sperklei sprancle becuz he so faboo 2day bcs he hed numoar peng cloths or munch hoes (but it k his heary hebbet fete were prackitaclly shees). Hes nales were panted het penk 2dey beecux he were e purdy prensass (geddet cuz wrer sassy). 

nyawy bimbo came. towards da shcool. heh was totes bein stalk er lyk nd wes wetin by hes new frands l0ck3r (fili nd kuil;o were lyk janiyc nd damen off of men gurls. PEPE DAYT SI SO OUR FLIM!1!!!111) nyaer

whale he wer wettin he saw…. ..…. ……. ….………….LEGOELASSIE!!1!!!!11111!!11

welk thru dat der. erry1 stapped ta stair. She strootted dawn da hALL lyk da preps owjn da plaice. he wers wearin a skin tite het pink spandecks skrit dat wos v cheeky but it k becuz be head biatch nd it lookt qt wif her fishnest stockins and his leoperd prent steelettoes. u cud c her ribcage coz sh wozz wearin a hert penk boobytube n hes colab0nes wer pust tite aganst hr skan. Her nals was a hottah pink dan freidos. Elgalass beach bloonde hares were in a high (geddit coz were dope) pontai dat sweshed as she sturtted nd day matched his sperkle iys dat were d perf shape of emralde nad wer framd bi his thik n long… ilashs. whut blimpo notifided fist were hes figh gap. It wes biggeh dan his hed. I bet u cud c it frm da gelaxy spazey stuff. Bc it dat big. Bibbo hed all da feels. He wez so fatt compost to da heed biatch he wented 2 crey in da cerner 5eva. 

Sass she strooted bi dilbo he snicker at dat horbit nd dar herbits dongeryies beecus dey were pear ppl cloths. bignoes ran awey cring. de tehrs stremmed dawn hes feces smujin his maskarda (lyk he dadnt luk bad enuff as it woz b4 lol)

Menwhale der alf cum 2wards har menion aragorge (cuz hes totes gorg. So go5rg,.) whu jus came in da rum 

but ono!11!1!!11111!! da hore wes werin da sam pink spandicks skrit as da head churleeder nd he dadnt evn cordin8 it bacus he wes werin neo yallow pokeydarts patent crepe top nd fugly granpapa hoes. Hese nail police was evn chappd. Legylappy hed to puh da bish in her plaice so she stroodled up to aragash wiff her z-bra pant steelettoes clikettee clackt aganst da fleur. 

“Ya BITCH I can t b leaf dat u stel ma sweg agan lyk ya” sed eggolass 

“erhmarhgerd erm i totes burt it inb4 u !11111!!!!!!1!!11 u jus jells” scramed raragorny

“ew y wud I b jells of ur fet lergs. U nerd a macroscope 2 see ur figh gap BICTH” sassed legolam

“OMG JUS DNT. U NO I HAFF A MAGICAL CONDITION. IT A THYREEM PROB. I HAFF 2 DISINTEGRATION AL MA CELERY” Respammed araglam

“Hoe do u discinema da CELLARy??” shoots posgholass

Gorny ddnt noes haw to xplan her salf so he jus flicked hes shurt dull hare at legallass and poshed past hem. Hes grondady shoe dont eben clickety cklack, lyk wut is da piont

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~menwhale~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

>>>WIFFR BIBBLO

Dibolbo were rannin to da gurls toilats (bcs he were a lil gendar confuzz righ now, OKAY?!1!!?! bisch) buh b4 he cfud get dere he trepped on hes humous harey hermit feet. He. land it on a pearsan. But weigh it western evn a pearson bcoz it were a……. ….. . …. DRAGUM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who it gon b?!?! I betu alls fink its totes bendydoo cummaBITHC, but yoo nevr noes till da next chptr up. Soz fo no kilixfili dis ch. Pece out


	3. lits gt pysikal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> such suspense. very tension. wow

da driang look @ bibol n say 'hello im bendydoidle xumberbun but most ppl calk me smag' but kidna angrey bc cilbos just stod on his tale with his geos fert n smag ist in2 dat. bilob fall in lurve instabtly and instes of syin helo he jusy singesdat dong by dusty sprengfen (turwn aroub brite is) bu b4 he can finnish smog has g one.  
bilabob swaggs sadleg 2 his fisiks lessin whe he see.... TEH DRAGIN !! da phisix techer ha s no hir or nos n he rly ugly like n uglwh snakw n wear a blikx swopy cape n he has a shrine devotid 2 brin cox like hes in luv qiv hom or aumhin. he swoonz at it for half n hour n then tels erdy1 2 sit down n billibango sit behynd smooog n he stare at jis beautiful crismon blood red ruby skels for twh rest ov de leson ubtil..... THE TEACHWR AKS A QWESTIB !!!  
'u curly hed nerdddddd whay is the mening of lofe ' scowls the techa. frito is still gayzubg @ saug n so he just sye n say 'smmmmooooooog' n then rrryone laff bc he dint say 'no hono' so its rly gey (were not homophones da charactwrs r .homiphogia iz gey lpl) bingo noticez erry1 lafin so he embarredsly shoyt 'FEE D ME 2 BRAIN COCKS' bc he soooo embrassed n wanr 2 not b herr. da techer (voldymot) caesses he pitcur of bran lovigly as bimbo runs out of da rum n into da gurz baffroms ((bc gendr iz juat a soshul vonstrut)) whee he see..... LEGOLASASSSS!!!!! (gettit co s he sasy)  
'ew water u doin here ners' sez legoland lukib up and don@ bimbo disgustidly . 'ur shrt is soooooooooo9ooooooooiiiiioooooooooo tacky go awey' bilob cries mkre n runs to fili n kili lockwr as he sig that rly sad sobg fun hivskool musics when troy levs gabryelo bc hes sad.  
ten minirs l8r fiki n killi stot over 2 bilib had en han (bc dy soioooo in lub) n drg see bib n fili like 'what wrog sweetie :(' bc bilion luks rly sad n billiband tellz hin the whoke stroy thru interptive dans. fili n kili tell bob that it gon be ok bc its wits on da inside dat coubts not how tacjy ur shirt iz. dey all link handz n skip don da hallwey signig 'were all in dis 2gther' from hsm until SUDDENLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what happebs !!! stay tuned 4 necks tyme. soz for such a intents chaptr i fot u might appreshiat all da suspensw and dis herat brekin luv triangel. also soz 4 al da bad thigs hapnin 2 bingbong but as dat sog goes what dusnt kill u makes u strunger !!!!!!!!!!!!! hes gunna b sooooooo stron !!!!!!!!111!


End file.
